


I Wish You Could be Honest With Me

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, M/M, That's all I've got, That's it, it's literally just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't Peter get it? Harry loved him, and that was a hard thing to admit. Harry was devoted to this boy, and yet, Peter hid things from him. Why? Didn't Peter know that Harry loved him? For God's sake, how much more was he supposed to do? Harry didn't want t walk away, but if Peter couldn't be honest... Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Could be Honest With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is thing? It wasn't supposed to be, when I first plotted it out. Oops. My bad.

Harry Osborn's patience was nothing if not growing thin. It must have been a game to Peter, Harry decided. That had to be it. He had to be playing little games. There simply couldn't be any loving boyfriend that would purposefully put their beloved through the grueling process of constantly attempting to win over their trust. Harry thought he had been well beyond these little things with Peter- they had grown up side by side, after all. Their decision to begin dating was inevitable. Didn't that mean that Harry deserved a little more trust than this? It wasn't fair. Harry had stood by Peter's side-save for his years in boarding school-day after day. It had rarely been easy due to his father, but still Harry stood. He had shown Peter as much love and affection as he could, which was a statement in itself. Harry didn't do this sort of thing for just anyone. Didn't Parker realize that?

Perhaps there was something Harry needed to work on? (The relationship had turned from being things  _they_ needed to work on to things  _Harry_ needed to work on because it just  had to be Harry's fault, didn't it?) Perhaps he was pushing Peter when he should have been pulling, pulling when he should have been pushing... There had to be something to fix. Harry knew Peter balanced quite a fair amount on his plate, what with the expectations placed on his shoulders from being the adopted son of two Avengers and a literal  _genius._ Harry understood pressure better than most, but  _really,_ it was getting to be ridiculous. He put his best effort into their relationship daily, and Peter? Well, Peter was more cut off and distant than he ever had been. Emotions weren't easy for Harry; he didn't do sentiment and romance the way most normal couples did Every little bit of effort he put into the relationship took a large amount of pride swallowing and sacrifice. Didn't Peter  _get that?_

_They needed to talk._

That was all that Harry had said before he showed up on Peter's floor of the Tower, Prada sunglasses set in place. They were his round walls; if Peter could have his shields, so could Harry. It didn't take long to find Peter. Harry always knew where to look. The tree of a boy was always in his lab, always tinkering away on some project that Harry was never allowed to see. Of course, upon entering Peter's lab, he was greeted with the ever familiar sight of Peter hunched over some contraption. It was promptly hid when Peter caught sight of the boy in the doorway.  _Typical._  
  
  
"Hey, ah, just a sec..." Peter mumbled, quickly moving about to hide little things from Harry's sight. What was the point? It wasn't as if Harry was going to steal Peter's designs; Harry wasn't one much for science. It wasn't as if he couldn't be trusted. Hadn't he proven himself multiple times? When would it be enough?

  
"Just  _say it."_ The exasperation Harry felt bled into his voice. It made Peter's head snap up. 

"Say- like, say what?" the boy asked, his head tilted sideways in confusion. He didn't have a right to be confused.

"If something's wrong... If I'm doing something wrong, you need to say it." Harry would take the blame, if it caused Peter to open up. He'd do anything.

Peter still had that damnable look of honest-to-god confusion on his face. It was as if he didn't even realize that he had treated Harry as an outsider since his return to the city.     

"Harry, I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Of course he wouldn't. Typical. Without another word, Harry spun around on his heel and left.

If they were playing games, Harry would emerge as the victor.

 

 


End file.
